


You can mend my bones, but not my mind

by BonesXLI



Series: Tony/Loki Oneshots [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Bottom Tony, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Slavery, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Loki, dub-con, loki won, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesXLI/pseuds/BonesXLI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Loki won</p><p>A long time ago he had been Tony Stark, proud billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and genius. More important, he had been Iron Man - the phoenix who had risen from the ash.<br/>But that was long ago.<br/>His life ended on the day Loki’s reign began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can mend my bones, but not my mind

**Author's Note:**

> A small one-shot that came to my mind and wouldn't leave me alone (:
> 
> Warnings: Serious non-con/slight dub-con, just look at the tags

Tony dragged himself to his room, barely awake. His arms and legs hurt from the hard work he had had to do the whole day. Being a servant sucked. Being a servant of Loki sucked thrice so much. The former Iron Man opened the door to his room. The furniture was simple - a bed, a bathroom, a mirror and a small desk with drawers. Tony sunk onto the bed which creaked, but the man never complained about it. He also never complained about the fact that he only got one meal daily or that he had to clean the whole tower. The tower who had been _his_. But that had been a long time ago.

 

A long time ago he had been Tony Stark, proud billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and genius. More important, he had been Iron Man - the phoenix who had risen from the ash. A long time ago he had been happy with Pepper, his wonderful beautiful girl. Hell, he even had had friends - Bruce, Nat, Clint and even Steve. And Thor had been his best buddy for drunk evenings. The people had adored him, he had been their saviour, their hero. But that was long ago.

 

Now he was Tony the servant, Tony the pet. Gone were Pepper, his friends, his fame. Iron Man was gone, too. His own creation, JARVIS, was compromised and without him the suit was useless. Tony didn’t know what had happened to his friends, he suspected them dead or held captive. But he knew for sure, that they wouldn’t live as a slave, because they would die before they would crawl on their knees in front of Loki. Tony never had the chance to die. He was Loki’s pet from the beginning, the favourite servant of the new, shining king of Midgard. His life ended on the day Loki’s reign began.

 

The servant couldn’t sleep and stared silently at the ceiling. Some days he was too tired to think about anything and fell instantly into a deep slumber, but some days his mind wouldn’t stop turning and he would think about the past, present and depressing future. Today was one of these days. Sighing, Tony stood up and walked over to the drawers. He opened one of them and looked at the stack of photos inside. They were the last remains of his former life and his biggest secret. If Loki ever found them, he would burn them and with them the rest of Tony’s sanity.

 

Sadly he looked at the photos. Pepper laughing. Steve and Thor watching Disney cartoons. Barton checking his arrows. Nat watching him with folded arms and a smile. He himself, discussing some project with Bruce. Thor again, eating poptarts. Tony smiled bitterly and laid the stack with trembling hands back into the drawer.

 

Just as he closed it, a bored voice spoke behind him. “How touching, my little pet missing his friends.” Tony froze. _No, please not._ “Oh yes.”, Loki smiled and came closer. With cold fingers he turned his servant’s head until Tony looked him dead into the emerald eyes. “Well, how can I cheer my lovely pet up? I can’t see you so depressed.” The god crooned and Tony averted his eyes, feeling sick. Instantly the deity slapped his cheek and Tony, still kneeling, needed his hands to regain his balance. Blood filled his mouth and Tony spit it onto the cheap carpet, earning another hard slap. Without giving him the chance to recover, Loki grabbed him and the inventor felt his insides turned out as he was teleported.

 

He almost vomited when he saw where they were. In the master bedroom, in _Tony’s_ former bedroom. In another life, Tony had spent lust-filled moments in this bed or affectionate evenings with Pepper. In this life, the bedroom represented terror, violence and submission. Tony scrambled to his feet and ran to the door of the room, but Loki grabbed his ankle and sent the servant flying to the floor. The trickster god Tsk-ed and sighed. “So difficult today, pet, you really want to be punished, don’t you?” He grabbed the struggling inventor and threw him onto the big bed.

 

Tony whimpered and shook his head frantically. _No no no no. Please no._  With a flick of his finger Loki conjured up chains and handcuffs. Smiling slyly, he grabbed one of the servant’s flailing arms and cuffed it to the bedpost. He loved it when his pet fought, it showed that it wasn’t broken and Loki would hate it if he had to dispose his dearly-loved toy. After he secured the genius’ other arm and his legs, he sat back on his haunches and watched the beautiful body in front of him tensing up.

“Let me go.”, Tony hissed angrily and the god laughed. “But why, you are so amusing.”, he answered and traced the mortal’s sides with his fingers. The servant only growled and spit him into the face.

 

Loki just deflated and shook his head disappointed. “You bring it on yourself, pet.”, he sighed and punched his servant without a warning into the stomach. The chained man recoiled and gasped. Punch after punch came down on Tony and the inventor writhed in pain. He could feel the way some of his ribs cracked and breathing became more difficult. He tried to get away from the blinding pain but the chains didn’t give in and Loki only grew angrier at his escape attempts.

“I’ll not let you go.”, the god snarled and gripped Tony’s hair. “You will stay here and please me.”

 

Tony tried to turn away his head, but his chin was grabbed with ice-cold fingers. “Do you understand me?”, Loki snarled into his face and underlined every word with a hard punch. Tears sprang to the inventor’s eyes as he felt his jaw break. But Loki didn’t care.

 

After a while Tony started to sob under the beating. “Please, please, I’m sorry, please, stop, please.” He cried and choked on his sobs, but the god didn’t relent and broke him bit by bit. Finally the pain became too strong and Tony felt his consciousness slip, but he fought to stay awake because he feared what Loki might do to his broken body. “Please, please, please stop. I will do everything you want.” He begged and the trickster only laughed and broke another bone, this time his wrist.

“Oh now you’ll do anything, but what about later? Tomorrow you will fight again and I have enough.” Loki growled and leaned in, ignoring Tony’s flinch. “But I will correct my mistakes. You will submit to me. You exist only for my pleasure, do you understand that?”

 

Tony panted and stared at the god, fear in his eyes. “Please...stop.”, he whispered again. His body hurt, the pain raged through him and the servant wished he could black out. Forget his broken body, forget the sickening noise of breaking bones and forget just the pain. “Mo…” His jaw hurt so much, the words came out twisted and not understandable. The trickster leaned in closely and watched him with narrowed eyes. “Monster...you’re a monster.” Tony spat out and blood ran out of his mouth. Loki recoiled as if he had received a punch. For the split of a second his face twisted into a sickening emotion, before it froze and  slight remorse appeared in his eyes.

 

“Oh what am I doing?” Loki murmured and patted the mortal’s hair lovingly. “Forgive me my anger, pet, I lost control for a moment.” With tender care he pressed a kiss onto the man’s lips. Tony felt healing magic entering him, mending bones, skin and flesh. He sighed relieved as the pain vanished and only the memories stayed behind.

 

But the relief didn’t stay long because Loki began to tore his clothes, shredding them into pieces. Tony shuddered as he realized what was going on and began to struggle, but the god held his hips in a strong grip.

 

Tony lost his sight as a blindfold was put on and his feeble protests were cut off with a gag. In the dark he could feel his pulse fluttering and his heart racing, both out of fear. He was only a pawn in Loki’s game now and the god could do with him what he wanted, Tony couldn’t stop him. The genius tensed for a moment as he felt the deity’s hands stroking lovingly down his sides.

 

Soft lips nipped at his neck and Tony automatically turned his head to give Loki more access. He knew it was sick, but the tenderly way the god touched him aroused him and he felt the other man chuckle. “Yes, that’s right, my little pet. You’re beautiful like that, your body displayed only for me.” Wicked hands touched his cock and began to stroke, while Tony half moaned, half gasped.

 

But all his temporarily pleasure vanished as he felt a finger circling his hole. His whole body stiffened and he heard Loki sigh again, closing his eyes in expectation of a new beating, but the first punch never came. Instead he felt lips on his cock and immediately Tony arched his body, moaning desperately as Loki began to suck.

 

The god’s administrations had him writhing in his bonds and the god chuckled at his servant, sending vibrations through his body. Tony mewled and wanted nothing more than to touch the god, but his bonds prevented him from moving. He was entire at the mercy of Loki and he didn’t like it a bit, but he was too far gone to care.

 

Loki entered him without further preparation and Tony almost screamed at the burning stretch, but the god ignored him. He didn’t gave the mortal time to adjust, the trickster started pounding hard into the writhing body underneath. Tony willed himself to relax and the pain subsided a little bit, but was still present and he gasped desperately.

 

“Shhh, you’re doing so good, pleasing me with your entire being.” Loki’s praise let the playboy relax and the desperation wore off. The thrust were deeper and slower now, ruthlessly hitting his prostate and Tony keened again, feeling his cock leaking pre-cum. The trickster god chuckled above him and kissed him again, forcing his tongue into Tony’s mouth.

The inventor opened his mouth eagerly and moaned as he felt Loki’s tongue curling around his own. He arched off the bed and the new angle let the chaos god only thrust deeper. Slender fingers stroked him and the added pleasure was too much. Tony shouted Loki’s name as he came, white spurts of cum decorating his stomach.

 

With a deep sigh Loki released inside him and buried his teeth in Tony’s shoulders to silent his own shout. The inventor groaned at the pain, but didn’t complain, still too worn-out. For a few minutes Loki stayed like that, still inside him and forehead resting on the servant’s shoulder, before he recovered.

 

He could feel the god’s cock swell inside him and whimpered. Soon Loki thrust into him again and the over-stimulation caused tears running down his cheeks. The inventor couldn’t speak and his whimpers and groans were ignored by the lust-driven god. He sobbed and writhed but his desperation only added to Loki’s arousal. At some point the pain became too much and Tony felt himself slipping into unconsciousness while the trickster god still pounded into him hard.

 

  
  
Tony woke up in his own bed, still covered in cum and blood. He felt used, dirty and the thought of Loki moaning over his slack body made him feel sick. He barely made it to the bathroom before he vomited all over the floor. He didn’t even bother to stand up, he just kneeled there, relishing in the coldness of the tiles while sobs shook his body and tears dropped onto the floor.

 

After a while he stumbled back into the bedroom and opened the drawer. The pictures of his former life still lay there, untouched and Tony wanted to scream in relief. Loki hadn’t burned them. Under the stack laid a hidden knife. It was his last way out if it all became too much. Tony traced the sharp blade with a finger.

 

He looked up and saw himself in the mirror on the opposite wall. His formerly brown eyes were washed out and seemed almost grey. The ragged clothes hung from his malnourished body and the arc reactor glowed green, invaded by Loki’s magic to hold him in control.

 

Loki may have mended his bones last night, but he could never mend the wounds in Tony’s mind and this life consumed him, devouring his sanity bit by bit.


End file.
